


Leaving On An Airship

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Disguise, F/M, Fosterson Week, Goodbye Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To escape to a better life, Jane Foster, maid to a cruel villainous Baron, must leave her lover and disguise herself.<br/>But not before one last goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving On An Airship

**Author's Note:**

> For both Day 3 and Day 4 of Fosterson Week!  
> And yes, it was sort of based on this:  
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_1Ssoxfl0MvQ/SgvcWWCAr4I/AAAAAAAAJEw/TLtoHM3ShUw/s400/gfuck2_natalie.jpg

Jane felt the graze of the scissors close to her scalp as her hair was cut away and felt as though she ought to be sad or even regretful, she was always complimented on her hair- its softness, its length and waves (even though it spent most of it’s time curled up in a bonnet) but she felt… nothing. Actually, now that she thought about it, she did feel a tinge of relief and lightness, especially when she felt a hand brush her neck to get the offcuts away. It took less time than she thought it might, because it was customary for men in her profession to have a little length to their hair. Had she the choice, she would shave the whole thing, but she needed to blend in as much as she could.

‘How is that?’

She looked in the mirror, turning from side to side and admiring its new length ‘Thank you, just right.’

She could never ask one of the maids to do this, but her master’s brother knew a thing or two about the upkeep of hair. Not to mention he was the one who had come up with this scheme. His thumb lingered at the join of her neck and shoulder, savouring her reaction, the slow breath and her eyes fluttering closed.

‘Jane,’ he whispered ‘you look… good.’

‘Good?’ She chuckled ‘That’s all very well milord, but could I pass as a man?’

She slowly rose from the chair and brushed off her remaining hair, turning to look him square in the face. He wore his own hair long, as befitting his status as an adventurer, but tied back away from his face with a length of leather cord. He also had come back from his travels with a short beard that everyone agreed suited him. They had retired to his chambers, him feigning exhaustion from his travels and she claiming to be on attic duty. There was a gathering in the ballroom that would hopefully distract the Baron from noticing his brother was missing for an hour at least.

‘You could pass and you do,’ he stated, honestly ‘but perhaps this might help.’

She raised an eyebrow when he went to his dresser and retrieved a stick-on moustache, a small, neat broom-brush affair with some glue to affix it to her face ‘I got it from one of the theatre troupes, they assure me it can stay on your face for at least twelve hours.’

She snorted ‘But what about after twelve hours? I’m going to be at the University for two years, I cannot keep affixing false ‘taches.’

‘This only need last the journey, so that no one can recognise you,’ Thor held out a hand and snaked it around her waist ‘My brother’s men will search the airships, you can bet money he has some of the travel company in his employ.’

Jane nodded ‘I’ll be safe once I reach America.’

‘When you find Selvig,’ Thor brought his face up to her’s for a kiss ‘he’ll be waiting for you in New York. You need not wear it once you are enrolled.’

She nodded and met his lips slowly, sadly, suddenly brought back to Earth- she would need to go tonight with the party as a distraction, begin her journey… leave him behind. Leave this man who had caught her heart, whose kiss was both exhilarating and comforting... And leave her best friend still in the employ of the Baron. She stopped at that thought.

‘You will protect Darcy won’t you?’ She whispered, when they broke apart.

‘I will, I give you my word. She will be safe.’

She could trust him, she had done so far and he had not given her reason to do otherwise.

It was why she loved him so much it made her ache.

‘You want to try it on?’ He smiled at her and she managed a little laugh.

‘Of course,’ she took the ridiculous thing and used the mirror to apply it to her face, just above her lip ‘how do I look?’

She turned and he regarded her, furrowing his brow ‘You look… dashing.’

‘Dashing?’ She asked, incredulously.

‘Yes,’ he nodded and rose to his feet ‘most dashing indeed.’

He edged towards her, gaze fixed on her.

‘You still… find me desirable? Even with this?’

‘If I thought you desirable covered in wood and coal dust, then I still do now. If anything… I am finding this oddly alluring.’

She snorted ‘You are a strange one Thor Odinson.’

‘Good strange?’ He took her hands placing them palm to palm with his ‘Or… bad strange?’

‘I’m not quite sure,’ she sighed ‘but… I am sure about one thing.’

‘Just one?’

‘Science is full of uncertainty,’ she stated ‘we can accept facts to be true, but the more we uncover, the more we understand… but I knew, with not a doubt in my mind,that I loved you from the moment I kissed you.’

Thor smiled and lifted her chin ‘As I love you Jane.’

She blinked as tears threatened to sting her eyes ‘How will we survive being apart? I cannot write to you, I can’t risk it...’

‘The same way we survive everything my love, with cunning, with patience,’ he hovered just above her lips ‘with time. We shall be together.’

The kiss that followed felt as though it would rob them both of breath, hands lifting her up around the thighs and hoisting her legs around his waist. She wore her first cotton shirt over the top, which she pulled and tossed over her head. She couldn’t loosen her bindings, she didn’t have time, so settled to have her bound breasts taut against his chest, the rough fabric rubbing her sensitive skin, her nipples hard and tingling from the friction.

‘Please...’ she whimpered ‘just one last time… before I leave?’

‘One last time,’ he promised, in between rasping kisses ‘to keep you warm when we are apart.’

She nodded and was spun round so that she was leaning against the four poster bed, standing on a stool to compensate for their height difference, her arms steadying her against a bed post as she felt him loosen the belt around the front of her trousers as she helplessly ground herself back into him. How she wished they didn’t have to rush, but they had to and there was some sport to this, some exhilaration and delightful desperation, he yanked the garment down, along with the draws until they fell around her ankles. This would not be half as quick where she still wearing her maid’s uniform, with all the bloomers and corsets and shifts that came with it. It was so liberating, pretending to be a man, in so many ways that it often made her angry to think all she had been denied simply by an accident of birth. She felt him hard through the loose trews he wore and marvelled at him groaning when she reached to squeeze him through the fabric. He caught her hand and held it above her head, reaching round with the other and roughly cupping her sex, the tip of a finger brushing where she had been wet since he had first started cutting her hair.

‘My heart,’ he whined, motioning slickness over the little bud and growling when she moaned in response ‘my love, I shall return to you, I swear...’

All she could do was hang on and widen her stance, one foot on the mattress to give him better access as he stroked and bit at her neck, her ear lobe, holding her steady and, all the while, still whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She shut her eyes and rode it out, feeling it crest inside her and gather up and up her spine with each stroke. Perhaps it was the desperation and sadness that somehow helped, it seemed to be always there- but when the war was over, it’d be different. She had clung to the hope- that they would finally be allowed to build a real life together, that this was not just some dalliance. She hated how much faith she had to put into such an uncertain future, but at least for now they could just… indulge. Suddenly he had let go of her hands and, whilst he still worried at her bud, gently slid two fingers inside as she gasped and cried out. It was too good, each push of his fingers inside her sparking and building up, his whole body flat against her back. She felt so small against him, being a giant of a man, but it certainly gave him an advantage in their lovemaking. It was all too much, making her dizzy with it, her mind becoming nothing but white light.

She had once observed a star go Nova that her father had recorded and played back through one of his automated telescopes and she had watched the burst of lights and stars spread out into space. She rather felt like that now, with her climax erupting inside her and expand out up and through her who being. She muffled her cry by biting into the wood in front of her, clenching around his fingers and sagging with the aftershocks, gripping his wrist to stop him, let her catch her breath for a moment.

‘I do so love hearing you cry out for me,’ Thor murmured into her neck, just holding her for a moment, and she couldn’t help but smile at that.

‘You’re very good at it,’ she managed, turning, still perched on the stool and bringing him in for a kiss ‘and I think… I would like to make you do the same.’

‘I would like that to,’ he picked her up again, and carried her to the bed ‘very much.’

 

Darcy hurried up along the corridors, heading to the lamp oil storage closets, her skirts gathered up and her mind racing. The Baron was entertaining tonight and the lamps would need to be kept lit for most of the night, so the task fell to her. She could already feel tiredness nip at her heels and her stomach growled, but she just had to refill the ones in the hall, then she could sneak into the kitchens for some oak-biscuits and a cup of strong coffee. She kept telling herself this as she trotted past room after room, like a mantra, to reassure herself and keep herself awake.

Then, as she passed one of the large guest bedrooms, she was stopped in her tracks by noises. She recognised them, or at least she thought she did. If it was what she suspected… The sounds were coming from behind the door, low barely muffled grunts and moaning, accompanied by the slight squeak of bed springs. She paused, her curiosity getting the better of her, and knelt down to peer into the keyhole.

What she could see made her throat tighten and her heart lurch uncomfortably. She only stared for a moment before standing up and practically run away trying to comprehend what she saw.

How was she going to tell Jane? She had rather disapproving of her fling with the Baron’s brother, warning her it could only end in tears and a possible dismissal if the Baron himself found out. Thor was an adventurer, a rogue and a scallywag, how would be content with a mere maid? Well, she had been proved right, but as it turned out, she could clearly see Milord Thor with a man. She would have the sight of him bent over the younger man and thrusting for all he was worth was now burned into her eyelids. She knew that men enjoyed each other’s company, but she had never really considered how it worked. Well, each to their own. She was more concerned for Jane; the poor girl had mooned over Thor for well over a month now.

Such was life here, Darcy sighed and went to fetch the lamp oil.

 

When the evening was finally over, she was called, along with the servants on duty, to bid farewell to the Baron’s guests; a veritable slew of unpleasant types that Darcy could barely stand to look at. There was an American senator who she knew dealt in human experimentation and unnatural sciences, a general whose face had been disfigured by his own dastardly dealings to the point he wore a mask, a weapons dealer in a mechanical suit stolen from the ironmongers of his business rival and… so many others, not to mention small time criminals vying for the Baron’s eye and looking to make contacts under the nose of The Shield.

How she wished she could leave here with them.

Amongst those groups, she saw a slight young man in a rather drab looking suit that did not look as though he belonged in such company. Perhaps he was an accountant or some such lackey. He walked stiffly, nervously brushing his moustache and just as he passed Darcy, he caught her eye… then smiled, almost sadly in her direction. Darcy had long ago learned to set her face into a mask, but she nearly slipped when she met the man’s eyes, because they looked so familiar to her…

‘Thor!’ Baron Loki called to his brother across the entrance hall, clapping the man on the back ‘We missed you at the gathering brother, where were you?’

Thor smiled and laughed ‘Oh.. I retired with a headache.’

‘Hah!’ Loki scoffed and many of the guests laughed in return ‘We all know you’re having it off with one of the maids, no need to look so embarrassed!’

Darcy kept her face flat. It was a good thing Jane was still presumably up in the attic, heaven knows how humiliated she would be if the Baron caught her today.

‘Loki,’ Thor sighed ‘You are most correct, I was, I cannot get one past you!’

‘Well,’ Loki smirked ‘I have a talent for spotting liars!’

Darcy kept her face in that same mask, wondering if the Baron could spot how little his brother was telling him.

She suddenly remembered where she had seen that young man- that was the one who was with Thor. Why him? Why this little drip of a thing?

She couldn’t fathom men of Thor’s kind. How happily they broke hearts as if they meant nothing. She managed one last glare the retreating back of the mystery man, who was heading out of the door, past the other guests, and slipping into a hansom-cab and disappearing into the night.

 _Bastard_ , Darcy thought, eternally angry both that this man could leave shattering her friend’s dreams behind him and jealous that he could leave at all. When she chanced a glance in Thor’s direction she suddenly noted that… his jovial grin had gone, for a moment, and there was a lingering sadness that shone through whatever devil-may-care playfulness he had had.

She shook her head, she really couldn’t understand.

 

In her cab, Jane sat trying to focus on the rough sway of the wheels over the cobblestones and clutching her bag to her like a raft in a storm.

‘You want the Air-Field?’ The cab driver called down.

‘Yes please,’ she called back, taking care to make her voice gruff as she could ‘don’t spare the whip.’

When she was sure she was alone, she chanced a look at the slip of paper Thor had pressed into her shirt pocket as she was dressing again. She sniffed it deeply, inhaling his scent and read its words, hoping they would hold true for them one day.

 

‘Until we meet again my love, yours always

Thor’


End file.
